La Novia Detrás Del Escenario
by LadyFan123
Summary: En las hojas está escrito, pero no puedo ni leerlas cuando ya estoy temblando y maldiciendo ¿En serio podré levantar el pecho, mirar a la gente, y decir que soy la protagonista? El miedo y el amor pueden ser tus peores enemigos en el momento menos oportuno –Dejar Review.


**Título: La Novia Detrás Del Escenario**

 **Canción Original: "La Novia Detrás Del Escenario" perteneciente a Hitoshizuku-P y YamaΔ. Interpretada por Kagamine Rin.**

 **Summary: En las hojas está escrito, pero no puedo ni leerlas cuando ya estoy temblando y maldiciendo ¿En serio podré levantar el pecho, mirar a la gente, y decir que soy la protagonista? El miedo y el amor pueden ser tus peores enemigos en el momento menos oportuno –Dejar Review.**

 **Aclaraciones: Vocaloid no me pertenece. Solo hago este fic con el fin de entretener.**

 **\- La Novia Detrás Del Escenario-**

-Vamos, Rin ¡Tu puedes hacerlo!

Era la noche anterior a la gran función, mis nerviosos me consumían por dentro quitándome el deseo de dormir. No importaba cuanto intentara cerrar los ojos, ya sea por algún sonido, o por alguna cosa que se movía con la brisa, me despertaba exaltada.

Me senté en la orilla de la cama suspirando profundamente mientras pasaba las manos por mis ojos cerrados. Gire la cabeza hacia la pequeña mesita de noche al lado de la cama, vi mi teléfono que al encender la pantalla pude ver que ya eran las 3 de la noche. Me sentí patética en ese momento. Mire nuevamente mi teléfono notando que al lado de este estaban algunas hojas con las "líneas" que tenía que pronunciar al día siguiente. Coloque una sonrisa.

-¡Eso es!- Exclame en la habitación levantándome con rapidez de la cama. Camine hasta el espejo que estaba en la pared. Tome una liga para el pelo blanca, atando mi cabello en una cola de caballo alta; aunque mi cabello había crecido en estos últimos años, atado parecía tener el mismo largor que suelto.

-Hagamos un pequeño ensayo,- Hable para mí misma. Que bueno que estaba sola en la habitación o ya me hubieran marcado por loca. –Mañana será un día muy importante, ¡Seré la protagonista en el escenario!- Tome las hojas sonriendo, caminando por la habitación hasta quedar frente al espejo nuevamente.

Pase la mano frente a mi rostro cerrando los ojos y soltando un respiro, algo así como "relajándome". –Bien.- Mire el espejo nuevamente. –Pon una cara común y actúa normal…- Le dije a la "yo" del espejo. Coloque una pequeña sonrisa relajando los hombros.

Justo cuando iba a leer las líneas, los nervios entraron en mí de nuevo. Mire el espejo intentando relajarme pero solo logre mirar lo que era yo. Una chica de larga cabellera rubia de ojos azules, cuerpo delgado y finos labios, la típica chica de película con la única diferencia de que yo soy inteligente. No hay nada especial en mí…

-Ah… que miedo.- Junte las hojas a mi rostro sintiendo mi cuerpo temblar, simplemente no estoy muy segura de que hacer.

¿Cómo debo actuar?

¿Cómo debo caminar?

¿Que debo decir?

En las hojas está escrito, pero no puedo ni leerlas cuando ya estoy temblando y maldiciendo. Mientras más lo pienso más cobarde me pongo… no puedo seguir ensayando si sigo de esta forma. Mis sentimientos están tomando el control de mí, ¿En serio podré levantar el pecho, mirar a la gente, y decir que soy la protagonista? Demonios…

-Realmente no soy la gran cosa.- Me senté en la cama de nuevo cruzándome de piernas mientras miraba mis manos. –No lo soy, solo soy una chica cualquier que va a caminar por ahí, la gente la mirara, susurraran por lo bajo lo torpe y estúpida que se ve…- Con cada palabra disminuía mi autoconfianza. Levante las piernas pegándolas a mi pecho, abrazándome a éstas con preocupación. -¡Nyaa! ¡Esto va a ser horrible!

-Creo que quiero vomitar,- Me levante apoyándome en la pared colocando mi mano libre en mi boca. –Oh sí, voy a vomitar.- Continué con mis nauseas aunque realmente solo era mi imaginación. –No, no voy a vomitar…- Sonreí colocando la mano en mi cadera con una mirada relajada.

-¡Mejor huyo!- Corrí hasta la puerta tomando la perilla entre mis manos. -No, no. estoy bien.- Aleje la mano nuevamente caminando hacia atrás. -Todo estará bien si solo me relajo un poco…- Me senté en la cama, comenzando a imaginar lo que ocurriría en la mañana.

Seguramente a la novia le temblarán las piernas y se paralizara sin decir ni una sola palabra quedándose en el lugar sin moverse ni un centímetro. Comenzara a sudar mientras se pone cada vez más pálida.

Pero de seguro, sonreirás con una expresión divertida; te acercaras a mí sonriendo y me llevaras de la mano de todas formas… Eso espero.

Antes de darme cuenta, ya estaba amaneciendo. El sol entraba por la ventana anunciando su llegada y gracias a mi nerviosismo no había dormido nada. Pensé demasiado y soñé poco, tampoco pude terminar de ensayar, ni siquiera había comenzado a ensayar cuando ya me ponía a temblar… pero de todas formas la función seguirá avanzando.

Debo de alzar el pecho, sonreír tiernamente y decir que soy la protagonista. Tal vez, de esa forma, puede enorgullecerte.

-¡Rin! ¿Aún no te has puesto el vestido?- Escuche que alguien hablo, levante la mirada encontrándome con una chica peli-turquesa, Hatsune Miku.

Su mirada estaba llena de preocupación. -¡Estás hecha un desastre! ¡Hay que peinarte y rápido!- Exclamo acercándose a mi mientras tomaba un cepillo de la pequeña mesa y comenzaba a cepillarme el cabello con fuerza.

-¡Miku! ¡Basta! ¡Me duele!- Le dije con una expresión de dolor, levantando mis brazos intentando sujetar los suyos para detenerla.

La peli-turquesa salió de la habitación tal como entro en ésta, gritando cosas incoherentes. La entiendo, está preocupada como o incluso más que yo. Pero ella tiene razón, debo de apurarme para el show.

Otra amiga me trajo el desayuno, pero sin importar que tan lindo se viera o que delicioso fuera el olor que brotaba de él, no podía sentir su sabor; que patética soy… ni siquiera sé porque me elegiste a mí, de tantas chicas que hay en este mundo… ahora es mi deber enorgullecerte, pero soy una idiota siendo la protagonista.

Si sigo de esta forma; de seguro la novia tendrá sus mejillas adormecidas pero de igual manera intentara sonreír con todas sus fuerzas, sin importar lo tonta que se vea.

Entonces tú, de seguro, sonreirás felizmente mientras la miras a los ojos, estoy segura de eso

¡Si tan solo supieras lo que me haces sentir con solo una mirada! Siempre que me miras, es como si una sensación nueva apareciera en mí, una sensación indescriptible, algo maravilloso.

Pero es la hora, tengo mi vestido puesto, ya estoy maquilla y perfectamente peinada… es hora de la función.

Con una sonrisa en labios camino hacia ti; el sacerdote empieza a decir algunas frases de la gran biblia que esta frente de él. Tú sonríes mirándome completa. Te mire de igual manera, diablos, te ves muy guapo, apreté las manos con nerviosismo estrujando un poco el ramo de flores blancas entre mis manos. Unas cuantas lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por mis mejillas, mi corazón latía a mil por hora.

De seguro, la novia tiene un rostro horrible y cubierto de lágrimas, intentando desesperadamente pronunciar las palabras correctas, pero le es imposible.

Solo tiene una oportunidad. ¡No puede arruinarla!

Seguramente, la novia reunirá todo su valor y seré capaz de decírtelo:

-Tu novia te jura amor eterno. –Pronuncie dando un paso adelante. –De ahora en adelante confía y cuenta con estas manos mías y camina junto a mí, por favor, Len.

 **.Fin.**

 **Aquí una pequeña demostración de cómo sería Rin antes de su boda, obviamente casándose con Len :v**

 **Y sobre la canción en la que me inspire, ¡Se la recomiendo! ¡Es muy tierna! O al menos a mí me saco una sonrisa. La melodía es parecida a una canción de boda, solo que esta incluye más instrumentos que un simple piano.**

 **Gracias a lo que leyeron. Gracias a los que me dejaran un review (Dejenlo!) Y gracias a esos lectores fantasma que leen los fanfic's y solo se van sin decir nada.**

 _ **Escribo, ¡Luego existo!**_

 **Se despide: LadyFan123.**


End file.
